justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Master Hydraffe/User of the Year 2016
Please do not copy this format unless it goes inactive for over a month without any explanation on my part. Hey guys! So this is a little game which I have made just for fun. I think the title is pretty self-explanatory. Here are the rules: For the last three days of the week (Fri to Sun), you get to nominate a single user for the next round of votes. Only accounts which have been in existence for 30 or more days, and have at least 100 edits (including comments etc.) are eligible to vote. Any user with over 5 nominations in those 3 days will be put in the next round. However, the previous winner cannot be nominated again. Once a user gets 6 nominations, he can receive no more nominations for that cycle. Take note that this competition is made to praise the best users of the community, so choose wisely. ' '''After the nomination period, for the next four days (Mon to Thurs), the voting begins! The user with the most votes wins for that week and will be given some sort of appraisal. ' '''You are NOT allowed to nominate yourself. You may even nominate me if you like :P Also, when nominating, do NOT nominate through a reply comment. Use a new comment to make a nomination (to facilitate easier counting). Reply nominations will not be counted. Once in the voting period, the voting system will be such that a user puts one under the comment with the corresponding user. For example, to vote for Sandra, put a under the comment which says "Sandra". All phases follow GMT+8h time. Sounds pretty simple, right? If you have any questions, please leave them in the comment section. Remember, 1 nomination per user during each of the nomination periods. You may begin nominating now :) VOTING PHASE (9 January, 2017 - 15 January, 2017) Twist of the Week Twist: In case you haven't already noticed, this is for User of the Year, meaning the one user you think deserves this prize after this s---fest of a year. Everybody can be nominated, but you cannot nominate yourself. The winner of this special UOTW will win an interview (but that's not what you came for, let's be real), 100 A. Points and 1 Avatar Pack from the Wiki Shop. So, get to nominating! The nomination phase will last 1 week, and the voting phase will last another 1 week. Yes, CristobalACS' automatic nomination will factor in for this season. Nominator List For Master Hydraffe * Coolharry64 * GetLuck * JustListener * Little Fantasy * SatoTheScientist101 * TheEmmaShow * TheSkyOfTomorrow For SatoTheScientist101 * Erich21 * JDFANGIRL-KATIE * JDLover12 * OZCAR LIAMZ * SonGotan25 * ThisIsFox * XXCastAwayXx For CAMERAwMUSTACHE * Elizabeth Georgeos * JohnJD1302 For 6f5e4d *FalcoLombardi99 For ChristinaGrimmieLove *JustDanceMaster2004 For CristobalACS * Automatic nomination For IFosterI * 7-The-Great, MyLampIsBroken For JD4SURVIVOR * ZodiacGiraffe For JDlover * MrFlamur For Justdancer30 * Pearl Louise For Melody Phoenix * User:ChristinaGrimmieLove For Someone10000 * Matusmati For ThisIsFox *ThatOneUserNobodyCaresAbout For ZodiacGiraffe *MikeyRocks33 Category:Blog posts